User blog:TwilightDream/Galaxy Princess Precure!
Galaxy Princess Precure is a series created by TwilightDream. Hope you all enjoy! 'Plot:' Many years ago, Natsumi met a mysterious boy named Kyousuke. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her hope and find her dream. A few years later, Natsumi, now at the age of 14, attends Starlight Academy. One day, she encountered a fairy from the Starlight Kingdom: Comet, who was followed by a strange monster. The fairy told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. After getting angry with the monster pushing Comet's dream of restoring his home down, Natusmi calls forth the power of the pink guardian butterfly, making her transform into Cure Twilight, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Mizuki (Cure Luna) and Aurora, Rekka (Cure Inferno) and Meteor and soon later, Princess Akari of the Starlight kingdom (Cure Quartz), they form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the 12 Keys of hope to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. 'Characters:' 'Pretty Cure:' *(Princess) Natusmi/'Cure Twilight'- Natsumi is the main protagonist who is a 14 year old girl in her second year at Starlight Academy. She is very easy going and loves sweets, whenever the people she cares for are in danger, she will not hesistate to protect. Even though she doesn't know much about her past and doesn't know what her dream is yet, she is determined to persevere through the hard times. Later in the seires, it is discovered that she was actually one of the lost princesses of Starlight Kingdom. After meeting Comet and awakening the power of the pink guardian butterfly, she becomes Cure Twilight, the princess of the starry sky whose theme colour is pink. *(Princess) Mizuki/'Cure Luna'- Mizuki is a transfer student to Starlight Academy and is referred to as 'The Princess of water' at school and is known for her swimming skills and family lineage. She is 15 years old and has a strong sense of justice and cares for everyone. Her dream is to become a famous swimmer and to be a person that can help others. Later in the seires, it is discovered that she was actually one of the lost princesses of Starlight Kingdom. After meeting Aurora and awakening the power of the blue guardian butterfly, she becomes Cure Luna, the princess of the ocean waves whose theme colour is blue. *(Princess) Rekka/'Cure Inferno'- Rekka is the 14 year old sports legend at school and is Natsumi's close friend. She is well known in the school for her soccer skills and has a short tempered personality-a no nonsense girl. She is constantly worrying for Natusmi as she thinks that Natusmi is too care free. She cares for everyone she loves with a passion and her dream is to be Florist. Later in the seires, it is discovered that she was actually one of the lost princesses of Starlight Kingdom. After meeting Meteor and awakening the power of the orange guardian butterfly, she becomes Cure Inferno, the princess of flames whose theme colour is orange. *Princess Akari/'Cure Quartz'- Akari is the princess of Starlight Kingdom and the younger sister to Prince Kyousuke. When she was young, she was tricked by Dyspyria and trapped in the woods of despair for many years before she was brainwashed and became the dark princess Yami who served under Dyspria. Soon after, she was freed by the Cures and Kyousuke from Dyspyria's control and escaped to Earth with the Cures. Her dark keys and compact are soon purified with her resolution to start over again and she is able to awaken the mythical green guardian butterfly and transforms into Cure Quartz, the princess of crystals whose theme colour is green. 'Starlight Kingdom:' *Comet- a tanuki-like fairy. He was sent from Starlight Kingdom along with Aurora and Meteor to find the Galaxy Princess Precure. He loves sweets. *Aurora- a rabbit-like fairy. She was sent from Starlight Kingdom along with Comet and Meteor to find the Galaxy Princess Precure. She likes auroras and flowers. *Meteor- a squirrel-like fairy. He was sent from Starlight Kingdom along with Comet and Aurora to find the Galaxy Princess Precure. He likes quite areas. *Prince Kyousuke- he is the kind hearted and brave prince of Starlight Kingdom. When he was a child, he met Natusmi and gave her the Twilight key and taught her the importance of hopes and dreams. His sister is Princess Akari (Yami) but as a child, she went missing shortly after the Galaxy princesses. *Ms Shameow- mentor of the Cures. She gives them daily lessons on how to be a proper princess and aids them when they need help. 'Despair Kingdom:' *Dyspria- She is the ruthless leader and queen of the Despair kingdom. Her goal is to spread despair, fear and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. *Break- one of Dysoyria's three subordinates. He has the appearance of a rock star and is the weakest and most short tempered of the three subordinates. He was defeated soon after Cure Inferno and Meteor joined the group. *Crush- one of Dysoyria's three subordinates. He has the appearance of a a pompous nobleman. He is unenthusiastic about going out and is the second strongest of the three subordinates. He hates taking orders from people but fears Dyspyria and his senior, Freeze. *Freeze- one of Dysoyria's three subordinates. He has the appearance of a mysterious person dressed in all black forst covered clothing and black cloack with a hood. He is the strongest of the three and is given leader status when Dyspyria goes back to the woods of despair to recover. *Despairs- The monsters that the commanders create. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their hopes and dream and creating a Zetsuborg. 'Items:' *Galaxy compact- the Cure's transformation device. It is shaped like a compact allows the Cures to transform once they inserted their respective Keys while saying "Pretty Cure, Galaxy Exchange!". *Keys of hope- items that the Cures collect and can used to transform and attack. Once all of the keys are gathered, the Cures will be able free Starlight Kingdom and it's people. The keys draw power from the hopes and dreams of the worlds. *Galaxy Princess fleurs- The first 3 Cures' main weapons. The fleurs allow the Cures to use different Keys to perform individual and group attacks. *Quartz violin- Cure Quartz's main weapon which she can use her keys with to perform individual and group attacks with the other Cures. It was originally Kyousuke's violin, but after Cure Quartz awakened, it transformed. 'Locations:' *Starlight Academy- the prestigous boarding school which all of the cures attend. *Starlight Kingdom- Prince Kyousuke, Princess Akari, Comet, Aurora and Meteor's home. The kingdom is in an alternate world which the Cures currently live on, Earth. The Kingdom has four parts; Starlight (East), Celestial (North), Aquarius (South) and Blaze (West). *Yumenaie- the town located near Starlight Academy. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts